


Знаки на ладонях

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: В Лабиринте все было совсем не так...
Kudos: 4





	Знаки на ладонях

**Author's Note:**

> Работе около трех лет, прошу принять это во внимание. 
> 
> Беты - Svir и Грабари.

***

Тихие шаги гулом отдаются в коридоре. Ричард следует за Альдо, тот разглагольствует о счастливом будущем:

— Представляешь, Дикон, Золотая Анаксия расправит крылья от моря до моря, как говорил… забыл кто! В Гальтарах ты станешь Повелителем Скал, и настоящий Король вернется на трон. Подумай только, как будет счастлив народ! — Его голос эхом отдается от стен. 

Ричард непроизвольно ежится. Ему кажется, что по туннелю гуляет ледяной ветер. Он вспоминает об Алве: каково же ему в одиночестве? В голове мелькает глупая мысль: «А может, вернуться?» Альдо мгновенно замолкает, оборачивается, смотрит ему в глаза, тихо и серьезно спрашивает: 

— Ты со мной, Надорэа? 

Ричард, запинаясь, отвечает: 

— Да, мой государь. 

Альдо смотрит в душу, будто читает мысли. 

— Тогда забудь об Алве! Он предал Анаксию, как ты можешь вспоминать о нем? Забудь прошлое, шагай вперед, Надорэа! 

Ричард не двигается, смотрит, как Альдо подходит и бьет его по лицу, потом «отмирает» и твердо произносит:

— Альдо, позволь мне вернуться к эру Рокэ. 

— Ах к «эру»? Знай же, Надорэа, что за все необходимо платить. За возможность вернуться, ты отдашь мне свой голос. Может быть так ты испугаешься? — Он смотрит с хитрым прищуром, в глазах полыхают лиловые отблески. 

Ричард медленно кивает. Альдо отступает от него на несколько шагов, а потом, смеясь, подходит ближе. Кладет руки ему на лицо, поет на странном незнакомом языке. Тягучая песня вытягивает силы, Ричард уже готов упасть, но железные ладони на щеках не дают двинуться с места. Альдо убирает руки, хлопает его по плечу и, развернувшись, бросает: «Тебе туда». Он указывает влево. 

Ричард хочет сказать «Спасибо» или крикнуть «Будь ты проклят!», но голос не слушается его. Он идет по указанному направлению. Ноги вязнут в камне, словно в песке. Кружится голова, слезятся глаза. Но повернуть нельзя: слишком много заплачено. Наконец, почти выбившись из сил, он подходит к двери, из которой вышел, кажется, столетия назад.

***

Ричард останавливается у косяка. Кажется, Алва не один. Он все так же раскинулся в кресле, рядом стоит полный бокал вина. Напротив Рокэ сидит светловолосый мужчина. Внимательно приглядевшись, Ричард почти в полный голос ахает: «Леворукий!» Но разговаривающие его не слышат.

— Нет, Ринальди, я не уйду с тобой. 

— Почему? — в вопросе звучит злоба. 

— Я жду. 

— Кого? Мальчишку? — Леворукий усмехается. — Он не придет, забудь о нем. 

Кажется, Алва хмурится. Ричард толкает дверь, хочет крикнуть «Не верьте ему!» Но горло сжимает спазм. Рокэ поворачивает голову на звук. Ринальди произносит: 

— Не обращайте внимания, герцог, крысы. 

Ричард, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, кидается к креслу: ковер не желает выпускать ступни. Ричард опускается на колени рядом с креслом — ноги не держат. Хватает Алву за руку. Тот улыбается. Леворукий оскаливается в злой усмешке и исчезает. Ричард отпускает чужую ладонь: это неприлично, в конце концов. 

Рокэ смеется, спрашивает: 

— А общаться вы со мной как будете, юноша? Вы же немы теперь, — отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, он говорит, — Ринальди многое рассказал. 

Ричард внимательно слушает. Ему кажется, он бредит, но все происходящее — правда. 

— Возьмите мою правую руку, пишите на ней буквы. 

Ричард так и поступает. Ладони у Рокэ тонкие, суставы шишковатые, словно их…выкручивали? Он пишет на тыльной стороне руки: «Эр Рокэ», аккуратно вычерчивая знаки. Алва смеется:

— Какой я вам эр, юноша? Спрашивайте, что хотели. 

«Вам ломали пальцы?» — страшно задавать вопрос. Он слишком личный. 

— Ваше белоштанное величество захотел как-то искалечить мне руки, но ломать запретил. Палач после долгих раздумий решил выкручивать мне пальцы... — Алва, услышав короткий вздох Ричарда, ерошит ему волосы левой рукой. — Суставы уже давно встали на место, но иногда ноют на погоду. Налейте вина. 

Ричарду не хочется никуда идти, но он встает, наполняет бокалы, подает один Рокэ, опускается рядом на ковер. Оба молчат.

***

Они выбрались из Лабиринта, вернулись в Олларию. В стране навели относительный порядок. Алва стал регентом, хотя так и не вернул себе зрение. При нем всегда находится верный офицер для особых поручений — Окделл. Они в который раз удерживают страну на грани войны.

Лионель Савиньяк получил должность кансильера, Эмиль — Первого маршала. Рокэ постоянно раздражен, постоянно решает тысячу вопросов. У него нет свободных вечеров: он работает и по ночам. Ему зачитывают донесения, он выносит решения. Рядом всегда находится Окделл. Он следит за точностью порученца. И все равно, некоторые осмеливаются искажать текст. 

В таких случаях Рокэ вызывает к себе Лионеля и долго тихим голосом расспрашивает его, почему во дворце находятся подобные люди. Савиньяк ничего не отвечает: не может же он уследить за всем. И тогда Алва срывается — сказываются бессонные ночи — и кричит, что надо было бросать все сразу. Что следовало уходить вслед за Леворуким. Ричард берет регента за руку и чертит на тыльной стороне ладони «Эр Рокэ».


End file.
